Percy jackson and the suicide squad
by Shadow night master
Summary: Being betrayed, hurt, and ‘killed’ hurts. He might as well start a new life as Aquaman(nickname). [Harleyquinnxpercyjackson]
1. The beginning of a new one life

Percy (POV)

My life has really turned up side down. I thought with the two wars over and me surviving I would have a little break. Oh how I was wrong. It started off on Tuesday morning. I had a feeling it was going to be a bad day but I didn't know how bad it was going to be. I woke up late and ended up missing breakfast so I skipped to activities. Later on at lunch Annabeth came up to me and said "we need to talk". In all honesty I had no idea what was about to happen but now looking back on it I don't see how I dint see it coming. Honestly we do love each other but I don't think we like each other romantically. If anything I think we liked each other more as like sibling love. Also Annabeths been pretty busy and I didn't have the heart to break up with her. We walked past all the cabins to get to the beach. We stood there in silence looking as the waves crashed against the shore. Finally Annabeth said " I think we should break up". I knew it was coming sooner or later but I knew that we agreed mutually that we loved each other just more of a sibling type love. I ended up going back home. I knocked on my moms apartment door. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. I had a bad feeling. I kicked the door Dow and I saw the bodies of my mom and step-dad. I couldn't believe what I saw. I broke down there and cried. How, you know what why would this happen to them. I gave up then and there. Things couldn't get any worse. I totally just jinxed that. Next thing I know I'm in Olympus in front of the gods. I go and bow to my father then to Zeus. I then go back and kneel in the middle. Zeus looks at me and says "Perseus I know what happened to your parents and I'm sorry but we came to a decision that you are way to powerful to stay alive". "I'm sorry to do this Perseus but your here by are sentenced to death". I look at them all in disbelief. "Why!!!? After all I've done for you people!?" What hurt worse was that my father wasn't doing anything about it. I head a voice in my head. " _Perseus when the bolt is just about to hit you I will flash you somewhere and the gods will think you are dead. Wait there and I will talk to you"._ Hermès. I can't believe it. At least someone's on my side. Zeus says "I'm sorry" and with that Perseus is gone. Dead. At least that's what everybody will think.

 _Time skip*_

 _Percy's (POV)_

I'm in an abandoned building and I see a tv, food, cloths, gaming systems, and lots of other stuff laying around. At least Hermès was thoughtful. I wait there playing games for about an hour when I hear someone say "I'm glad you like it here." "Listen Percy I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you know that Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Me, Hestia, and Hades didn't wat this to happen to you." So my father did vote against me Percy said. "Yea I'm sorry". It's fine it just hard after everything I've done for them. Hermès began to talk. "Listen everyone thinks your dead they won't have anything on you. Hades is helping and 'confirming' your death. Your free. I'm going to give you my blessings." With that Hermès chanted in Ancient Greek holding a hand out in my direction. With my blessing you will be faster quieter and better and thieving. "Good luck Perseus if you need anything just say it and I'll help you as I can. I'll see you soon." With that he flashed out.


	2. How i end up in jail

_Percy POV_

Listen even though my parents are killed, I've been betrayed and quote on quote died I still won't kill people or anyone unless I have too. However blowing things up are a completely different story. Did you know that your can get in trouble for blowing up buildings? Well to be fair it was a monsters doing. Anyways... I guess after I just wanted to vent out my anger and I guess I vented to much and well let's just say the building probably isn't the tallest building in the city anymore. All of a sudden I hear sirens. Shit. I run. Thank you Hermès I thought. I kept running until I found a place to stay. Next thing I know I feel really tired that's weird. And I start to fall unconscious before I saw someone dressed up in black like a bat. Last thing I said was it's not Halloween you know.

 _Time skip*_

 _Percy POV_

I wake up in a cold gray room. I got to move my hands to find out there cuffed behind me. I try and move my feat but there cuffed to the chair I'm sitting at. What the heck is going on!!!!? Someone walks in. A man in a black suit about 5'9 blonde hair. He doesn't even say hi or how are you before saying "who are you". You go first and maybe I'll tell you who I am. Will. Will blackfire. Now you. While he's saying that I'm trying to think of a name myself. I could think of was they call me Aquaman. Ok. But what's your real name kid. I clearly can't my real name cause if I do the word would get out and the gods would find out I'm still alive. Jake. Jake Olson. Ok. Was all he said. Why am I here I ask. Kid you blew up a building your going to jail for 20ish years. Maybe more maybe less. Whatever. What else could I say. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being Jake Olson from now on. It's not like I had anything better to do and maybe jail time could help. I prayed to Hermès to make a background for Jake Olson. _I will._ Was all I heard.


	3. Jail time in the middle of nowhere

_Percy POV_

 _In the middle of nowhere_

Being held pushed and then staprapped down was not how I expected to go to jail. Yea I knew they would have restraints and that type of stuff but some of this just seemed unnecessary. To add to all that there was about 40 guards surrounding me the whole time while they got information from me. After about an hour or so they finally brought me to a cell. The guards all surrounded me and pushed me in then took off all restraints and then left. I looked around the small room. It was gray. It had a bed on one side and of course the oh so famous metal toilet close to the door. I was so tired from the recent events. I went to go sit on the bed. I laced down and all that happened in the last two days. How could my life be well as perfect as a life like mine could get to this bad? I fell alseep soon after. I don't know when I woke up but all I know I was woken up by someone shouting and banging on the door. _What now!!?_ Here's your food for the day and wake up!! Man I hat these guards couldn't they at least be somewhat I don't know NOT ANNOYING!! Oh well. I looked at what they slid through. What the heck was this! I don't even think thesis is editable! Whatever I just threw it in the toilet and layer down again. It's not like I can go wonder around.

 _Time skip*_

 _Percy POV_

 _(Still) the middle of nowhere_

The next time the guard came around with food I asked "what time is it?" They said about 2:00. I guess I thought jail would be a good time sort out my feelings towards everything that happened but I now realize I should have escaped better because this was the boringst thing that could have ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong the nice thing is no monster attacks because there's too many mortals but still I never was someone who liked silence or not doing anything. Probably seven minutes later the guard knocked again. _What do you people want!!_ Was all I could think. You got visitors was all they said before about 10 guards came in and pushed me to the ground. Owwww. Was all I said. Honestly you do know you could have done this a better way right? One of the main guards, I'm guessing more like the manager or what ever something better then just a guard said was, well this was the fun way. All I could do was glare at him. What kind of a prison is this!! I shouted. One for freaks and weirdos kid, Was all he said back. Get him up he shouted. I got up willingly I thought if I cooperate the less this will hopefully be. I stood up and they lead me outside. There waiting for me was an Africa-American woman about 5'6 standing there eyeing me. Next to her was lots more guards and soilders. _Great._ Uncuff him was all she said. She was this quiet for a minute before saying all guards leave now. Unless you are soilder go. The head guard said what no!! Do I look crazy to you? She said go now! That's an order. She didn't shout but she had that deadly tone like say anything more and I will make your life miserable. He hesitated before saying if anything happens it's on you. Not me. You got it. She nodded. After she made sure all were gone she looked at me once more. Ahhhh Aquaman. How nice to see you. Also known as Jake Olson, but that's not what your real name is it? All I did was stand there. _If they know I'm still alive there going to kill me._ Perseus Jackson aka Aquaman that's who your really are isn't it? All I could do was nod. The question is why does 1 the world think your dead 2 why would you want them to think that and 3 I need to ask you more after that. Well for your first question the world thinks Perseus Jackson is dead because sertin people wanted me dead. And if those people know I was still alive they would try and kill me and people I love. Your second question well I kind of just answered that too. And three what else do you want? I know your a meta. All I could do was look at her. She said you have powers right? I shook my head. Then your a meta. Show me what you can do. All I did was sigh. Well at least I don't have to explain and possibly get killed for telling them. I said if I show you can my real name stay between me, you and these soilders. She nodded. I used my water and earthquake powers. I created a small rumble not enough to hurt anyone just enough to startle them. Then I grabbed the water from around me and formed a fist and brought it down on the ground before I said _there._ They all looked at me surprised. She was the first to say anything. She said I want you to join task force X. Huh!? Was all I could say. She said it's for you to go on a mission with other people who have also done bad things and have a chance to be good. Or well at least get time taken off there sentence. How much time was all I asked. I couldn't be here anymore it was way to boring. She said ten years. _Sigh_ fine but you also have to get them to feed me and everyone else here better food. If you say you'll do those two things, then maybe. Done was all she said. She said so Aquaman what do you say will you join task force X?


	4. Joining Task force X aka Suicide Squad

_Deadshot (POV )_

 _In jail cell_

I was in my cell hitting my punching bag as normal when I heard the guard pound on my door. _What now_? He said Task force X. That's all I needed. I knew that suicide squad was back. I head the guards shout pull him! I stood there thinking this time I would be ready for those guards. I had my fist up ready. Then next thing I know same thing that happened that time. They ripished in and tackled me to the ground before knocking me out. That's the last thing I remember before being taken outside.

 _Captain boomerang_

 _Jail cell_

As normal I was just sittin in me cell before a guard came bangin on me door. What mate. Was all I could say he said Task force X. Crap was all that I thought before the door opened and I was tackled. Every time I thought. All I heard was tranq him. Five seconds later I was asleep.

 _Killer croc_

 _Basement_

Hey buddy. Seriously I thought. This is what I have to wake up to? What do you want. He said task force X. I felt something hit me in the neck and before I realized it I was out.

 _Harley Quinn_

 _Jail cell_

It's been pretty boring for the last few months. Puddin almaot Bork me out before the Bat came in stoped him and sent to a high security prison far away from me. In all honesty not that I would tell anyone this but I was ok with it. I kind of just wanted to be my bad self without him. Also I wanted to stay with my friends. I was sittin there readin my book when the guard cam in and said task force X pull her. Next thing I know I feel something on my neck and guards come rushing in and tackle me. Smart I thought. I guess they learned from last time. Then I was out.

 _Time skip*_

 _3rd person (POV )_

 _Outside_

Everyone woke up being tied down to a wheelchair just like the last time. They saw the lady that recruited them last time. She said uncuff them. They were all uncuffed. So what is it this time that we're here to do? Asked deadshot. Well there's a few things. One as you probably picked up on there's a new problem so to say that I need your help with. Also same as last time. Same exact thing the things are still in your neck. Also same reward ten years off your sentence. Anyways before I explain your new mission there's something else I should tell you about. We have recruited someone else. What!!!? All of them shouted. Why? Because as strong as you all are with this new threat it's vary powerful and only the best have a chance. He is vary powerful. He may not look as deadly but trust me when I say he his. Before one of them could say anything else she yelled come on out Jake.


	5. Meeting suicide squad

_Harley Quinn_

A boy about my age, 23, walked out. He had windswept black hair and sea green eyes. He was about 6'0 to my 5'10. He had a swimmers body. He looked down the whole time while walking over to us. Weird I thought. Why would he be looking down I thought. Our boss said to him meet the Suicide Squad. He finally looked up. He look tired betrayed hurt and many other emotions. Before I could read them all he said hey. I had to admit he was pretty handsome. What could he do i thought. What did he do to land in jail. Why would he accept doing any of this? The boss lady said p-Jack why don't you tell them about yourself like who you are, your name, why your here, powers, abilities all of that then after all brief you all about what's going to happen and what we're up against. There's chairs over there for all of you. He just stood there. Then boss lady said it's fine Jake and then walked away. He started to walk over there with us following. He sat down and stared at the ground. I thought well if he isn't going to talk willingly might as well as. Harley Quinn nice to meet ya. I held up my hand. He surprisingly grabbed my hand and shook it gently. He said hey. So what can you do I asked. He looked and said I can control water and I'm pretty good with a sword. He didn't give anymore then that. Huh different I thought. Well why are you here? You know in jail? I blew up a building when I was mad. He said. That's when deadshot looked at him. You look like a kid that was supposedly a terriost from a while back. I could see panic in his eyes before his eyes hardened. He said who did that? I don't know some kid I remover it was on the news for a while though. Down in New York. Cool. Was all he gave us. This was going to be a long hour I thought.

 _Time skip*_

Boss lady came over and said you ready. We all except Jake said yes. She too then sat down. She pulled out a tablet and showed us all kinds of monsters? I don't know what to call them other than that. They were really weird creatures. She then said that there was a powerful source who she didn't say she knew who it was but more powerful then last time. She continues we leave in ten minutes. Suit up. We all went to our compartment boxes and grabbed our gear. I looked at Percy to see him pull out a golden ball point pen and put it in his pocket. He then put on a black hoodie and a dark blue bandana around his head. He then grabbed a belt and put daggers on the belt. He then put on some black jeans and converse. He then pulled out a phone. Huh. No it wasn't a phone it was like a iPod shuffle. He put in headphone then was done. Weird I thought. I continued to get dressed and when I was done grabbed my bat and gun before heading over to where the group was done. Time to go! With that boss lady left and Flag was there waiting in the helicopter. What are you waiting for an invitation? We all jumped on. I then noticed Jake. He was s I'll standing where we once were. Why wasn't he getting on? He looked nervous and scared. He then yelled I can't get on. What? All of us yelled. Why yelled Flag. Well you know how some people are afraid of fire or spiders or something? Well I'm afraid of not heights but flying in the air. Plus when I'm in the air I feel like someone's out to get me because every time the thing I'm flying on almost crashes. Well you get on or you blow up said Flag. I think I rather blow up then. Wait what. I told you I'm scared of it there's no way I'm getting on. Plus I'm with dieing. If I die I die. _How could he say that_ I thought. _Doesn't he care at all._ Then he said what if I get myself there in one piece the same time you do? Why would I just let you go. Well as you said you could blow me up if I'm not there. You can watch where I'm at. If you want you can have one of the others come with me so if I try and escape they can kill me. Also since they don't want to die they won't try and escape. I was surprised to say he did have the answer to all of Flags questions. Fine. Was all he said. Who wants to go with him he asked. I wanted to get to know Jake more so I raised my hand jumped out and walked over to him. You two behave. And don't get into too much trouble. And don't die. Be there as soon as you can. If not I will kill her. And I know you Jake you do t like innocent people to die. With that the helicopter took off.


	6. Jake and harley

_Percy/Jake POV_

Harley ended up volunteering to go with me. I can't deny she was vary beautiful but I also knew she was deadly. I was dieing inside with all these secrets. I just wanted to tell somebody who I was, what I was. Maybe-no one it would put her in danger and two I don't know how I would. _Sigh_ Idon't even know what to do anymore. It's just been so hard with everything going on. We started walking towards the elevator. Ladies first I said. She went in with me following. I knew at some point she was going to ask me questions and well I don't know what I'm going to say. And before I knew it there was the first question. I was expecting a hi or how are you or even are you a freak, what I wasn't expecting was her grabbing me by my shirt leaning in and say what are you hiding? I-I uh don-don't know what your talking about? I tried weakly. Just tell me! I want to but if I do I put you at danger and I don't want you to get hurt. It took her by surprise. She dropped me with me banging my head against the wall. She said what!? I said I didn't want you to get hurt. Why would you even care she asked. Because you seem nice. I can tell your a not good like you do good things but good person. Listen I don't want want anything to happen to you when there probably after me. Maybe I can help she offered. What if you get hurt? I can take care of myself I'll be fine. _Sigh_ fine. Just don't tell anyone if anyone other then you and the soilder find out I'm alive my family and someone who helped me live well get hurt. Please! That's all I ask. I promise I won't say anything. Thank you. I guess I should tell you then. My name isn't Jake. It was made up after I blew up the building. My name is Perseus Jackson Percy for short. You know about Greek mythology I asked. Yea. Well you know I'm just going to say it and I know you will think I'm crazy but um well here it goes. Well um it's kind of real. What do you me kind of real? She asked. Well you see the gods come down to the mortal world and have affairs with mortals. Sometimes they would beat a child which meant that they had both mortal but also godly blood. A Demi-god. Hence who I am. Well my father is Poseidon. Since I was 12 I had to go on quest save the world and all that. Well I ended up being to much of a threat so they killed me. A few gods stood by me. Helped me. Hermès saved me. I changed my name and everything. My parents were murderd. I just found out though that I have a baby sister but I asked someone to find a home for her. I'll try and contact her later. Anyways I was so angry I mad a small earthquake and accidentally toppled the building hence it exploding. Well there's a thing called the mist that blocks mortal eyes from seeing things like that and it will make it look like something else. Or change reality. Which is what happened to me. She looked at me for a minute. I got uncomfortable and started to wriggle around. She sighed and said I believe you. I looked up to her and saw that she actually did. Thank you. We walked out of the building and headed toward the others.

 _Harley POV_

I can't believe what happened to him. Yea at first it was hard to believe but I thought about it and it did make some since. I did believe him I just felt bad for what happened to him. Before we walked out I grabbed him and made him look at me. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I gave him a hug. I knew he wasn't expecting it but I could tell he needed it. I knew when I hugged him he needed it but was also hesitant. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe when he hugged happy for once. Not just crazy not like a freak but safe. Thank you he whispered. Before I knew what happened I heard breaking glass. He yelled get behind me. A whole bunch of monsters came in. He said call Flag and tell him we're running late because of the attacks and we should be there in less then 15. I called and when I looked back up I saw Percy standing there with a dagger in his abdomen. He was still fighting though. He finally killed the last one before he fell down. I ran over to him. You ok Harley? How could he ask that when he knew he wasn't! I'm fine. Look at what happened to you. Nothing I can handle he said. Harley I need you to pull the dagger out ok. I'll be fine. I pulled it out and when I did it started gushing blood. He said in my pocket I had this gold stuff. I need you to grab it for me. I grabbed it and said what is it. Ambrosia. Food of the gods. Make sure you don't eat it. He ate some and the blood stopped gushing. I'll be fine he said I gave him a hand up. You ready he said. Yea. I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. Thank you. He looked at me and said no big deal. Look at me Jake he did as told. I mean it. He nodded I'm sorry that I almost got you injured. He looked guilty before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and I pressed my lips to his and started kissing him. Just a nice simple kiss showing I was there with him. He started kissing me back. Before we knew it we were both out of breath and had to stop. I intertwined my fingers with his and we started walking. I finally felt happier then I had for years. I knew he would take care of me. Make sure I was safe and felt safe. All of a sudden I hear a gun shot. Jake fell. I looked behind me. Mr. J I thought. He started laughing you choose him over me. You are dead. He pulled the trigger I was there waiting for the pain to hit me but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Jake down on the ground in front of me. I knelt down and held him. I looked up with tears in my eyes. I grabbed my gun. I shot him. He started coughing out blood. Leave now joker. He ran as he could. Before he left he said have a nice life without him Harley. I looked down at Jake. There was blood now coming out of his mouth. I'm sorry he whispered. It's fine we're going to get you help ok? I called Flag. I need held Percy I mean Jakes down. On our way. He started to close his eyes. Come on Jake stay with me. I gave him a peck on the lips. Please. I need you. I could tell he was in pain. I kissed his check. Please stay awake. There be hear any minute. I hugged him as tight as I could. I noticed his eyes closed. Jake. Jake. I shook him. Jake! Jake please wake up! I saw Flag come over. He said what happened? The joker he came and shot him. He was about to shoot me but Jake took the bullet for me. Please help him. He came over and held Jakes palm. He's not breathing he yelled. What!? No please no. I thought. They started CPR but it wasn't working. I kept crying. I prayed. Wait that's it Percy said Hermès helped. I thought _Hermès I don't know if your real or anything but Percy aka Jake is hurt. He's not breathing please help him. I need him._ I thought. A second after I saw a man come out of nowhere. Where is he. Where's Jake Olson? Right here. He's dead I'm sorry. No he's not dead. Not yet at least. Before I knew what was happening he yelled Apollo. A second later another man ran over to Hermès. He then looked at Jake and out his hand on his head. A yellow glow. Jake then woke up. He looked almost good as new. I hugged him. Thank god. I whispered. I'm so sorry I said. And started crying. He used his thumb to wip the tears from my face. It wasn't your fault. He then kissed my cheek. I'll be right back but I have to talk them first ok. I nodded. I head him say thanks dad and hug Hermès. He nodded and both walked away. Jake walked over and said come stand by me. I did and held his hand. He then said none of this ever happened. You found us perfectly fine. They had glazed eyes and then a minute later everything was fine. The mist I thought.


	7. Explaning

_Harley pov_

I grabbed Jakes hand and held it as a lifeline. Why? Why would he do that for me? He didn't even know if he was going to live yet he took the bullet for me. We saw the rest of the team look at us. They looked at us with concfusion. I knew we were going to have to tell them what happened well at least some of it. I started. Well we ran into- before I finish Jake said to Flag can me and Harley talk in private please? Flag nodded. He intertwined our finger and gently pulled me over with him. He swiped his other hand through his hair before saying I think we should tell them the full truth. What!? What if the gods try and kill you? I need to make sure you and the rest aren't killed because I didn't tell you. Listen I know that was your Ex he said. I frowned. He then began I think that maybe. No please don't say you don't want to see me I said starting to cry. No he quickly said. It's not that Harley. Maybe- I just think that you deserve better than me. I could not only get you killed, but I'm not rich, I'm not special, I'm not anything. You deserve better then me. Someone better who can take care of you. Love you. Have money. I looked at him and shook my head. I started hugging him. I can't believe he is willing to give me up so I can have better. He thinks he doesn't deserve me. Why? I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. Why would you say that? He looked into my eyes. Because it's true. Your an amazing,beautiful lady you deserve the best. That's not me. I don't deserve you I said. Everything I've done. I don't someone as good as you. He the said because you deserve better. No I don't deserve you. He said you amazing before leaning in to kiss me. I started to kiss him back. I had to show him how I felt with the kiss I gave him. I was showing him how much I love him. How much I care. We stopped and put our heads together. I'll tell them everything Harley. He said I have to. I need to keep you safe. I finally sighed and said ok. We walked over with my hand in his. Deadshot was the first to say anything. So when did you two get together. On the way down you know. He sighed. Ok. Jake looked at the team. I haven't been honest about everything he began. My real name isn't Jake Olson. It's Percy- Percy Jackson. I didn't get in the plane because my uncle is a powerful man and well I'll explain why but I'm not aloud in his domain. Plus he thinks I'm dead so if he can sense my power in the air he'll know I'm alive. He looked at Flag. Can we make camp her tonight? He nodded. I'll finish once we get everything set up.

 _Time skip*_

 _Harley POV still_

We had a campfire going with some of the soilders around us guarding. Me and Jake not separating. Not after what happened. The whole team sat down. Start explainin said boomerang. Jake sighed. You hear of Greek mythology he asked. They all nodded. Well make sure you don't ever insult the gods. They probably strike you down. Everyone started laughing. Me and him shared a look. Say something he said. Say something bad about Zeus you'll hear thunder or see lightning. Croc shouted screw Zeus. All of a sudden a loud enough boom was heard to shake everyone up. Jake said you see. They get angry. So gods would come down and have affairs. Well there was a prophecy saying one of the eldest gos child Zeus, Poseidon, or hades would either destroy or save Olympus. They then made a pact around World War II. They swore to not have any more children. Two of them broke the oath. Zeus and Poseidon did. I was Poseidon's spawn. I found out when I was 12. At first I didn't believe it. I went on quest after quest to save Olympus. None believed I could save them. Everyone thought I was going to betray them. They kept voting quest after quest to kill me. They never did. I ended up saving Olympus. Then there was another prophecy. They said seven were to go on a big quest to save Olympus from another threat. We did. We won. I didn't win. I went through hell itself. Tarturus. The name gave me chills. I clutched onto him. I fell in by myself. He started shaking. I looked into his eyes and saw fear. They tortured me while I was down there. All the enemy's that I ever killed was down there waiting for there chance. I started hugging him. I can't believe that happened to him I thought. We still won though. Then later after the war the gods thought of me to be too powerful so they voted to kill me. I guess my luck finally ran out because they decided to kill me. Some gods were on my side however. They saved me. I found my parent murderd. I went through so much I let out to much of my power and ended up blowing up the building. That's why I'm here. That's the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth in the first place. He looked down again. I grabbed his hand. And he looked at me with a small smile. I smiled back. Deadshot was the first to speak. I don't blame you he began but if you don't care if you die and everything then why not let them know your alive. Not that I want you to die or anything but I was just wondering. Jake said I don't want them to hurt anyone I associated myself with, the gods that helped me, or my family. He nodded. They all did they all said around the same as deadshot. I was happy I have a happy well sort of ending I mean we all could die but I at least know that someone cares about me and I think loves me. At least if I die I would die with him. He's then said I think we should get sleep it will be a big day tomorrow. We all agreed. Jake and I went over to a tent that we set up. He let me go in first. He said thank you. For what? Being there for me he replied. Goodnight Harles. He then gave me a peck on the lips and cheek. He started to walk out but before he did I said wait. He turned back around. Yea? Where are you going to sleep outside that way you have your privacy. He started to walk out again. Wait! Yea. Can you stay in here with me? Please? Harley are you sure? I don't want to invade your privacy. You won't I replied. I'm just nervous and I want to spend more time with you. He sighed and came back over. He came over and sat down and hugged me. He smelled like the ocean breeze. Calming I thought. We started to lay down but I started to shiver at how cold it was. He let go and took off his hoodie and passed it to me. There. That should keep you warm. What about you I asked. I'll be fine. He kissed me. I knew for once in my life that someone actually cared about me. He then hugged me and layed down. He was holding me. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. He draped his arm around me so I cou" hood his hand. I felt a scar on his hand. What's the scar from I asked. He sighed. When I was twelve a god asked me to get him something. We got into a fight. I couldn't doge in time so now I have this scar. He continued to hold me until I fell asleep.


	8. What we are up against

_Harley pov_

I woke up with someone's arms around me. I turned around to face Jake. He was still sleeping. I buried my face in his chest. Being here with him was the best. I knew I would have to soak in having physical contact with him because once we were back to prison I knew we would be separated. I felt him start to stir. He wrapped his arm around me and stared to stroke my hair. Morning. Hey I said. He smiled. I could get use to waking up like this with him. I smiled into his shirt. We stayed in that position for the next hour before we realized we should probably get up so we can talk about what we're going to do. I needed to stay as close to him as long as I could. I kept his hoodie on. We started the fire and sat down. I leaned into his chest sleeping. After awhile he told me he would be right back he wanted to talk to Flag. He went over to talk to him and about five minutes came back over. What was that about I asked. Oh you know just seeing when we're supposed to go and stuff. About 15 minutes later everyone was by the fire. Flag said so anyone know what we're fighting? Percy said we've so far have the easy monsters. What do you mean he asked. The things we have fought so far are souls that escaped the fields of punishment. Mean they did really screwed up things and never redeemed themselves or did anything good so they are forever tortured. That's why they look so weird. The thing is the monsters were going to fight we can do it without a special type of metal. What do you mapsan I asked. Your weapon will go right through any other monsters. You can only kill the souls but the others nothing will kill them. They're dangerous so only people who know how to fight them can. What are you saying Falg asked. I called in backup. I asked all the big three kids to come so we can get you there. They stood by my side so I know they won't tell that I'm still alive. We will get close and then I can handle it from there. I will protect you guys if there are any other monsters in where the magic is coming from. Ok flag said. But what is the big target? He whispered something but I couldn't hear him. Who I asked. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Hecate and Tartarus. How can we do anything if we don't have any weapons that work? I called in two favors but it won't come till after me and my cousins kill the monsters they need time. A minute later Jake shouted for all of us to close our eyes and not open them until he says. Some didn't listen. He said if you dint close them in five seconds you will die. That got everyone to do it. Hermès I thought. Percy had a smile on his face. Hey dad he said. Flag said I thought you said Poseidon was your father. He's my birth father but he voted against me and never took care of. Hermès has he explained. All of a sudden from behind Hermès four kids came out and tackled Jake. Hey Percy they yelled. Jake said actually it's Jake he said and smiled. They all caught up before they were headed out. Right before they were going to leave Jake came over to me. He looked me in the eyes and said be careful ok he said? Ok I said but you too. I can't lose you. He said look I know we just met but I-I-I I love you. He looked down. I knew I loved him but in all honesty I didn't think he felt the same. I grabbed his chin and said I love you too. I kissed him with all I had. It ended sooner then I would have liked it but he looked at me once more. He got out a ring box. I knew he wasn't proposing but I didn't know what he was doing. He said listen I want you to know I'll love you no matter what ok. He opened it. It was just a silver band that had HJ engraved on it. It then had a heart engraved with a I'll love you always. I kissed him one last time before saying I love it. He looked at me one more time before saying love you and leaving.

 _Time skip*_

 _Percy pov_

After we left and headed towards the monsters me and my cousin just talked about life while fighting and walking. We then hit the biggest crowd of monsters I've ever seen. We combined all of our powers. Lightning,wind,rain,storms,earthquake,shawdows,death and fought as one. Before I knew it all the monsters were gone. We were all panting and on one knee I heard Thalia hell my name before the world went black.

 _Thalia pov_

After we fought and all the monsters were dead we were all wiped out. Next thing I know I saw a monster stab Percy in the back with a poison dagger. I yelled his name and shot the monster. It was to late though. What's done was done. All we could do was try and save Percy. Nice I yelled shadow travel Percy and one other. Hazel you shadow travel the rest of us back.

 _Harley pov_

 _Before Jake is stabbed_

I felt the ground shake. All I thought was _Jake please be safe I can't lose you._ I heard someone come up behind me. Deadshot. Hey I said and gave him a weak smile. The rest of the team walked over too. I wonder what they want. Deadshot looked me in the eye and said are you using him? What!? Why would you say that i asked. He said well first off how do you fall in love with someone that fast. Second your known to seduce men third you could just be using him. I couldn't blame them. They did have a point. I said no quietly. As much as I may hate to admit it I'm falling in love with him. Not just for his looks either if thats what you think. He actually cares about me. He saved me. He knows how I feel and makes me feel safe. I know we just met but I never felt this way. I actually care about him. I actually care about being somewhat good. He was a good person before this. He didn't do anything to deserve this. I dint even know why he likes someone like me. As weird as it sounds I do love him. So no I'm not using or seducing him. He nodded. They all did. Well he seems like a good kid said Flag. And he seem to keep you safe seat deadshot. Yea. Before I knew it two people came out of a shadow holding someone. A second later the others came out of another shadow and ran towards the one that was injured. I went and I didn't see Jake. Oh no. No he can't be injured. No. Why? I went over and grabbed Jakes hand. I held on tight. I needed him and he knew that. I knew he wouldn't give up. I knew he would fight to live. I asked what happened. The girls came over and grabbed me away from Jake. They said I know you want to be near him but we want to talk to you about what happened. They told me how they were done but a monster they didn't see stabbed him with a poison dagger. They said Jake should be fine. I walked back over to him. I saw that they had to take off his shirt to get to the wound. He had a nice six pack. He looked in pain but alive. I grabbed his hand again. He started to wake up while the boys were bandaging the wound. He had pain written written all over on his face. He squeezed my hand. I squeezed back to let him know I was there him. As I always would be there for him. After they were done he sat up slowly. They told him that they had to get back and they would try and see him soon. They also told him to get some sleep. After they left me and him went to our tent to sleep. Once we got in there I started crying. He pulled me down to his side. What wrong? You could have gotten killed. He grabbed his thumb and wiped away my tears. "Hey Harles I know your scared for me and I don't know if it helps but a poison dagger isn't the worse that's happened to me." I nodded and buried my face in my chest. "I know but-but promise me you'll be more careful" I pleaded. He nodded "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I promise". He said.


	9. The end of the beginning

_Harley pov_

Me and Jake were in our tent. We were just hugging each other, just knowing that whatever was going to happen, After a little bit we both had to get up so we could finish the mission. We walked out of the tent with his hand in mine. We went to go sit down and wait for the others to show up. About five minutes later the whole team was gathered and ready to go.

 _Time skip*_

Just before we went into the building where the goddes and primordial was. Jake grabbed me and looked me in the eyes. I love you more then anything, don't forget that. I hugged him as tight as I could knowing vary well this could be the end of us all. We all walked in and as soon as we did they both appeared. The guy was pitch black like a shadow as a Pearson. He looked right at Jake and said "ah I see you came back for more". Before anyone could react Jake took out his sword and slid beneath his legs and went to stab him in the back. Before he could however his stab was blocked by his. "Ah Perseus you know you could never beat me. Never have. Never will!" Jake shouted "go after Hecate!" We all ran after the woman. The woman was powerful. She took us all down as if it was nothing. Jake was over on the other side fighting Tarturus. He wasn't giving up but Jake was slowly getting tired. Tarturus threw Jake all the way across the room. I knew we couldn't win. I ran over to Jake and held him. He kissed my temple and said "remember I love you." "I know". He got up kissed me and whispered "I'm sorry". Before I knew what was going on I was grabbed from behind by Flag. He was holding onto me along with deadshot. I was trying to get out of their grasps but they were to strong. Jake went up to both Tarturus and Hecate and said "You lose ". With that he put his hands to the ground and made a big earthquake. The ground opened up and Jake came and fought Hecate to the edge and pushed her in. The ground then closed. Next thing I know Jake shouts "NOW!" All of a sudden there's a big explosion. "NOOOOOOOO!" when the smoke clears the place is empty. No Jake. No Tarturus. No anything. I scrambled over to where Jake once was. I fell on my knees. I cry. I didn't even get to tell him goodbye. "He knew he was powerful enough to stop them but he needed to sacrifice someone. He made me promise to keep you safe. He said he didn't care what happened as long as you were safe. He ended up using what is reward should have been for you. He said he knew you wouldn't do anymore bad. He asked of us to take a total of 40 years off your prison sentence." He also wanted me to give you this. Flag pulled out of his pocket an envelope. I grabbed it and traced my name that he wrote on the envelope. I opened it gingerly. _Harles, I know if your reading this I'm gone. I'm sorry. I knew we would have to sacrifice something and I couldn't bear losing you. You have so much ahead of you. You are so much better than what everyone thinks. I hope you know that this has been the best time of my life. I know me dieing isn't but being with you was amazing. I never did deserve someone as amazing as you. Always remember you deserve the best, and don't settle for less. I'm sorry. I knew I didn't even deserve you in the first place. Please have fun in your life. Move on. Don't do anything you will regret. I'll have people come and check on you every once in a while. Remember I will always love you. I do love you. I'm sorry it had to end this way but know your an amazing person. -Jake._ I couldn't believe it. He knew. He was protecting me. I knew from after reading this letter I could and would never move on. How could I? He was everything I ever wanted and he was ripped away from me. I knew would head back and everything would go back to normal. Me in a jail cell. This time I wouldn't flirt I would no longer be happy. I would only be empty. I would read this letter. Hold the ring he gave me. Hold onto his shirt he gave me.


	10. What I thought

_Harley pov_

I found out that Jake had arranged everything. He made sure I was taken care of. He made sure that I got to have a second chance. He made sure I was safe. I just wish the cost wasn't his life. He was everything to me. He saved me. I knew that I could ever get someone better then him. I knew I wouldn't be the same after this. I knew in my cell I would be quite. I would morn his loss. I wouldn't diss credit him. Then next thing I knew a guard came up and told me "we need to take you somewhere" he said. I didn't know why. I didn't fight. I just walked down the halls. They brought me to the hospital wing. _Why would they bring me here_ I questioned. Then I saw someone lying on the table. I saw th m hooked up to all kinds of cables. I saw a tube going through his mouth. I saw them badly injured. Then I saw his face. Jake. No I thought. He was gone. He was dead. Right? I pushed the guards off me and went inside. I saw the people inside told them to leave me. I went over and held his hand. I saw that he was badly 8njured with burns. I knew he did this all for me and he would pay for it later, but for now I could just be happy he's alive.


End file.
